Rescuing injured persons from remote wilderness areas or any area where motorized vehicles or helicopters have limited access is very difficult. Often, search and rescue teams have to carry an injured person to safety. Therefore, search and rescue teams often have to utilize numerous individuals to allow for the rotation of fatigued team members during such rescue efforts. Such efforts are time consuming and expensive.
A need exists in the art for a way of transporting an injured person on a litter than can reduce the number of search and rescue team members required to bring an injured person to safety.